


A Blatant Invitation

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Shino reveals his eyes for the first time. Naruto reveals the reason they asked him to dinner. Ino reveals that she isn't nearly the cool composed ice queen she'd like to think she is.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	A Blatant Invitation

“I cannot help but think you want something from me. Why? Because you are both staring at me.” Shino turned his head away from the window back to the pair sitting across from him, both of them now sporting guilty expressions on their faces.

“You weren’t even looking!” Naruto whined.

“How do you know?” Shino fired back.

Covering her mouth with one hand, Ino giggled. Then her spine flew straight again when Shino’s head turned almost imperceptibly and she felt what she couldn’t see, eyes boring in to her. “Nothing to see here, just a girl having a laugh!”

“If you are laughing at me I do not appreciate it. Friends do not laugh at each other.”

“No, not at you sweetie,” she told him in a much softer tone.

He tilted his head to one side but said nothing. Didn’t have much of an opportunity to since Naruto threw himself forward over his own kitchen table with a grin bright enough to light the whole village and blind a few citizens along the way.

“Do you wear your sunglasses at night?” he demanded. Ino’s attention was immediately piqued.

“I have to admit, I’m curious about that as well. You’re always so covered up darling.”

“Yes,” Shino admitted in his quiet voice. “I am accustomed to wearing my glasses at all times. Why? That is because our symbiotic relationship with the beetles we house gives us certain advantages and disadvantages. One of those disadvantages is being more sensitive to light.”

“Oh that’s really cool!” Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

At his side Ino was tapping at her chin with one finger with a thoughtful look on her face. “If we dimmed the light in here would it still hurt your eyes?”

“No. That would be a comfortable amount of light. Without the sun I would not be in pain, the sunglasses are merely a protection against the possibility of sudden bursts of light such as flashlights, fire jutsu, or even lightning bugs.” A smile touched his face behind the high collar of his jacket when he mentioned fire bugs and even though Ino couldn’t say she would ever be as fond of insects as he was she could say that his passion for them was endearing.

With a decisive nod Ino stood from her seat and went over to flick the light switch off as proposed, plunging the room in to shadows. Naruto squeaked with surprise but muted himself when they both noticed, now that they knew to look for it, a miniscule relaxing of Shino’s shoulders. He was indeed apparently much more comfortable in the dark. Now that they knew Ino supposed they would both be looking in to jutsu to enhance their night vision.

Both of the boys watched her every move as she crossed the room again to Shino’s side, reaching up to hover both hands at his temples without touching just yet.

“May I?” she asked.

“You may.”

Her movements were careful as she removed his glasses for the first time, smiling almost as much with anticipation as she was for the amusement of how far Naruto was leaning across the table again. Shino blinked a few times to adjust his vision and then simply sat there, perfectly still, eyes nearly as wide as theirs.

“Oh man, why are you so hot?” Naruto cried. “We were so right Ino, he really needs to date us too because damn!”

“Naruto! You ruined the surprise!”

The two of them fell to bickering like they so often did, entirely unaware of the emotions passing over their guest’s face as he tried to process that revelation. First there was surprise, naked and vulnerable. After surprise came the thought, the consideration, examining this new option from every angle just as he did for every new change in his life. Then finally he smiled.

Shino settled back in his chair to wait them out, patient enough to stay content until their attention could return to him in a way he hadn’t realized he wanted until it was so brazenly offered to him.


End file.
